


are we human, or are we dynamite

by chatain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло уже семнадцать лет с тех пор как Гарри потерял своего напарника Ли Анвина в дрифте, а мир все никак не прекратит катиться в тартарары.</p><p>Тем временем из Разлома ожидается появление кайдзю четвертой категории, и для борьбы с ними Мерлин запускает в Гонконге новую серию Егерей "Кингсмен".</p><p>В пригороде Лондона Эггзи Анвин получает повестку из Академии Егерей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we human, or are we dynamite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [are we human, or are we dynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744940) by [randomhorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomhorse/pseuds/randomhorse). 



\- Твой отец погиб, спасая огромный город и жизни всех его жителей, - говорит человек в костюме.

Эггзи пять лет. Он не знает, кто этот человек. Его мама плачет как никогда до этого, и позже той ночью, укладывая его спать, она говорит, что он должен гордиться. Эггзи не понимает, о чем она.

Годы спустя, тот же человек повторяет свои слова, пусть и при совсем других обстоятельствах.

\- Что не так важно, он спас и мою жизнь, - добавляет он. И на этот раз Эггзи понимает.

*

Под звук ревущих моторов его спутники обмениваются названиями своих учебных заведений, как валютой.

\- Бостонский Шонфилд, - слышит Эггзи. - С начальных классов.

\- Институт Лайткэп, Лондон, – парирует девушка. Ее волосы убраны в низкий хвост, а на лице написано выражение «не шути со мной». Судя по реакции собеседника, этот раунд остается за ней.

\- Что насчет тебя? – поворачивается она к Эггзи, когда самолет начинает снижение над Кадьяком.

В голове Эггзи всплывает школа для мальчиков имени Святого Патрика, мрачное бетонное здание на окраине Лондона, где его никоим образом не готовили к тому, что происходит сейчас (не считая, пожалуй, драк во дворе и уроков истории).

\- Повестка.

\- Повестка? – недоверчиво и как-то снисходительно переспрашивает парень слева.

Слово эхом отражается в пустом ангаре, когда они выходят из самолета, и преследует его в коридорах первую неделю в Академии, вместе с косыми взглядами и шепотом за спиной.

Если быть совсем честным, Эггзи и сам не до конца понимает, как он здесь оказался.

*

Гарри Харт держится прямо, встает по стойке вольно, но все равно, глядя на него, трудно увидеть в нем героя, тем более награжденного Медалью за Отвагу, с фиолетовой лентой за доблесть.

\- Ты нам нужен, - говорит Мерлин, глядя на то, как на мгновение с лица Гарри спадает его маска, но он быстро берет себя в руки.

\- Зачем?

\- Говорят, скоро появится четвертая категория, - произносит Мерлин. – Мы запускаем Марки-3 в течение месяца. Нужны лучшие из лучших.

\- Ты и так отбираешь лучших из лучших, - возражает Гарри. – Все эти выпускники Академий, уверен, ты найдешь кого нужно.

\- Не совсем, - настаивает Мерлин. – Нам нужен реальный опыт, не теория.

\- Я не управлял Марком-3.

\- Никто не управлял, - парирует Мерлин.

Ему всегда было сложно сопоставить образ Гарри с движениями гигантских роботов, с очертаниями огромных монстров на берегу, с миллионами спасенных жизней. Гарри, с его теплым взглядом и мягкими чертами лица. Но Мерлин видел записи, неоднократно цитировал их начальству последние несколько недель, и помимо всего этого, он просто знает Гарри. Знает, что он – лучший и единственный человек для этой работы.

\- Я прошу тебя подумать, - говорит Мерлин.

Он не ожидает отказа, и как всегда оказывается прав.

*

В первую же неделю на Кадьяке Эггзи понимает, что допустил ошибку. Он привык держать все в себе, и он глобально облажался, сказав о повестке. В свою защиту он мог бы сказать только что тогда, в самолете, он не знал, что будет единственным, кого призвали.

Остальные оказываются лучшими умами из лучших учебных заведений, которые с детства готовились стать пилотами Егерей. Большинство записывались уже готовыми парами с дрифт-совместимостью, что сделало Эггзи еще большим аутсайдером. В лучшем случае его просто обходят стороной.

Единственным исключением становится та девушка из самолета, с хвостом и улыбкой «дотронешься-убью». Эггзи полагает, что все дело в том, что их обоих не воспринимают всерьез – по-разному, но все же. Его проблема - острый язык и кроссовки с кайдзю, а ее, очевидно, пол, что совершенно не укладывается у Эггзи в голове, ведь он не победил бы Рокси в спарринге, даже если бы ему заплатили.

К счастью, необходимости в драке не возникает, потому что Рокси считает себя его сторожевым псом и союзником. А на пятую неделю, когда объявляют результаты первых психологических тестов, Рокси оказывается его потенциальным напарником, и на Эггзи волной накатывает облегчение.

*

Гарри прибывает в Гонконг через неделю после разговора с Мерлином, и его костюм с галстуком выглядит немного неуместно в ангаре среди механиков и запчастей для Егерей. Мерлин улыбается при виде Гарри, вспоминает былые дни и тут же удивляется тому, как память все идеализирует.

Имена погибших пилотов, порой более подходящих для работы, чем Гарри, выбиты на внешней северной стене базы, омываясь непрекращающимся дождем.

Мерлин знает, что до того, как зайти на базу, Гарри сначала остановился у стены. Знает даже, какое имя он искал взглядом.

Естественно, проблема дрифта никуда не делась.

*

День за днем Эггзи не устает благодарить небеса за Рокси.

Он возвращается с очередной ночной пробежки под ледяным дождем (особая тренировочная методика для призывников, которую, Эггзи уверен, инструктор придумал только чтобы его позлить) с мышцами и легкими, горящими от холода и усталости, и Рокси тут же оказывается рядом и начинает разминать ему шею.

\- Они просто хотят убедиться, что ты заслужил свою повестку, - говорит Рокси.

\- Тогда это официальный провал.

\- Тот, кто отправил тебе повестку, очевидно думает, что ты справишься, - хмурится Рокси. – Исходя из того, что я знаю, ты не хуже остальных.

Кроме Рокси никто больше не знает, что он сын Ли Анвина. Эггзи решил, что она не придала бы этому значения, и в конце концов, все равно узнала бы в дрифте, так что он признается ей в лифте, когда они отправляются на первую симуляцию.

\- Есть еще что-то, что мне стоит знать? – уточняет она, абсолютно не реагируя на услышанное. Эггзи понимает, что она, наверное, и так знала про его отца. В конце концов, она чуть ли не наизусть знает биографию каждого известного пилота. В этот момент он проникается к Рокси еще большей симпатией.

Рокси может быть довольно пугающей и заставляет Эггзи работать вдвое усерднее. Если провалится он, провалятся они оба, и он не собирается становиться ее слабым местом.

Первый тест они проходят с успехом.

*

Внушительных объемов папка с громким звуком падает на стол перед Гарри.

\- Новые кандидаты, - говорит Мерлин. – Подумал, ты захочешь взглянуть.

\- Они совсем молодые, - произносит Гарри, листая досье. – Еще совсем дети.

\- Самые талантливые дети в своих Академиях, - поправляет Мерлин, отпивая кофе.

\- Есть шанс, что ты достанешь кого-нибудь из старой команды?

\- Как будто с ними у тебя была бы такая отличная совместимость, - беззлобно огрызается Мерлин.

Гарри никогда не был командным игроком, за единственным исключением. Без которого он до сих пор выглядит немного _неправильно_. Анвин и Харт, Марк-1 Экскалибур. Всегда вместе. За все время на базе Мерлин еще не видел настолько сильной связи между пилотами, не связанными кровным родством.

\- Ты еще можешь удивить, старый пес, – говорит Мерлин. – Поверь мне.

\- Что не означает, что у меня установится связь с кем-то из этих щенят, – возражает Гарри, возвращаясь к папке.

\- Составь мне список, и мы проверим, - произносит Мерлин и оставляет Гарри работать.

*

Спустя почти двадцать три часа в воздухе самолет снижается для посадки на базе Гонконга.

\- Страшно? – спрашивает Эггзи у Рокси, у которой, как и у него, сна ни в одном глазу.

\- Не более, чем требуется, - отвечает она.

Они понятия не имеют, что ожидает их в Гонконге, кроме того, что они здесь пройдет заключительная часть тренировок. Они – последний отбор Академии Кадьяка, лучшие баллы. Последние два кандидата из сотни. Иногда Эггзи хочется себя ущипнуть.

\- Ты когда-нибудь видела их вживую? – спрашивает Эггзи. – Егерей?

Рокси качает головой.

\- В Лайткэпе их не было. Слишком далеко от Разлома. Каждый Егерь сейчас на счету, это не игрушки.

\- У меня была игрушка, - говорит Эггзи. – Можно было открыть и заглянуть внутрь. Я был в восторге.

\- Где ты ее взял?

\- От отца досталась, - отвечает Эггзи.

И это правда, хоть и частично. Маленький Егерь, настолько маленький, что помещается у него в ладони, лежит в складках спального мешка из Академии. Марк-1 Экскалибур, подарок от незнакомца, доставшийся ему ровно семнадцать лет назад вместе с Медалью за Отвагу, фиолетовая лента которой была заменена на черную.

*

С первых секунд на базе Эггзи понимает, что шутки кончились.

Вместе с двадцатью выпускниками других Академий, которых он видит впервые в жизни, их с Рокси отправляют в лифт, который опускается все ниже и ниже. В раздевалке, где витает запах пота и мокрого металла, им выдают армейские жетоны с выбитыми именами и стандартные комбинезоны МТКО.

\- Добро пожаловать на базу, - раздается голос из динамиков, разбавленный фоновым шумом. – Одевайтесь, вас ждут в главном ангаре.

\- Держи себя в руках, - шепчет Рокси, когда лифт останавливается на первом этаже, где располагается ангар Егерей.

Эггзи корчит рожу в ответ, но стоит дверям лифта открыться, как он тут же разевает рот.

Ряды полусобранных Егерей выстроены вдоль стен, по три с каждой стороны помещения. Вживую роботы оказываются настолько большими, что у Эггзи болит шея, когда он запрокидывает голову, пытаясь разглядеть пилотные кабины над каждым Егерем.

Эггзи узнает Ромео Блю, участника первых сражений, и двух Егерей с характерной золотой эмблемой «Кингсмен». На дальней стене ангара, над рядами Егерей виднеются часы, отмеряющие часы, минуты и секунды до следующей атаки кайдзю.

Между Егерями снуют работники, кажущиеся муравьями в сравнении с гигантскими роботами. Переносится оборудование, ездят вилочные погрузчики, повсюду виднеются яркие защитные шлемы и вариации армейской одежды, включая комбинезоны наподобие того, как получил сам Эггзи и другие рекруты. Такого хаоса Эггзи не видел ни разу за всю жизнь.

Эггзи отводит взгляд от Егерей только когда замечает спешащего к ним лысого мужчину в компании еще одного, в костюме.

\- Добро пожаловать на базу. Я ваш маршал, - произносит первый, останавливаясь перед ними, и Эггзи поспешно встает по стойке смирно вместе с остальными рекрутами.

\- Вольно, детки. Никакой военщины. Зовите меня Мерлин. Вы скоро увидите, что приоритеты здесь расставляются немного по-другому, - он с улыбкой оборачивается к мужчине в костюме, но тот не отвечает. Он вообще выглядит слегка потрясенным при виде рекрутов, хотя, кто знает, может, у него просто такое лицо. Наверное, какой-нибудь юрист, судя по костюму. Выглядит безвредным, думает Эггзи, в отличие от того же Мерлина, который при всем своем дружелюбном поведении производит впечатление человека, готового сожрать тебя живьем за одно неверное движение.

\- Это ваш последний шаг на пути к пилотированию Егерей. Я особенно хочу подчеркнуть, что вы еще этого не достигли, - продолжает Мерлин. – Следующие несколько недель вы будете участвовать во всех тренировках, независимо от вашего отборочного статуса. Здесь найдется работа для каждого. Я хочу увидеть вас в деле. Пропустили смену – отправляетесь домой. Пропустили медосмотр, спарринг, тренировку в симуляторе – отправляетесь домой. Сломали что-то – отправляетесь домой. Устроили драку – сейчас особое внимание! – отправляетесь домой. Вы – лучшие из лучших, - заканчивает Мерлин, пристально глядя на каждого из них, - так что не разочаруйте меня.

Эггзи чувствует комок в горле. Он обменивается взглядом с Рокси и внезапно понимает всю суть совместимости. Ему не нужно выходить с Рокси в дрифт, чтобы знать, о чем она думает.

*

\- Ты отправил повестку сыну Ли! – Гарри еле сдерживает гнев.

Стоит Мерлину отправить рекрутов по их комнатам, как Гарри тут же заталкивает его в первое попавшееся укромное место. Лифт вполне подходит для этой задачи.

\- Я решил воспользоваться шансом, - спокойно говорит Мерлин, не обращая внимания на чужие эмоции.

\- Его не было в твоих файлах.

\- Потому что я знал, что ты скажешь нет.

\- Не без причины! – Гарри прекращает нервно вышагивать из угла в угол, останавливается, смеряя Мерлина взглядом, и тот наконец-то видит в нем ту силу, с которой Гарри управлял Егерем.

\- Он может тебе подойти, - Мерлин не теряет своего спокойствия. – Он может быть единственным, кто тебе подойдет. И у него великолепные результаты. Мы не можем упустить такой шанс, Гарри.

\- Я дал обещание его отцу, - произносит Гарри, когда лифт останавливается на последнем этаже, открывая двери в Командный центр.

\- Тогда сдержи его.

*

\- Что у тебя написано? – спрашивает Рокси за завтраком.

Вместе с овсянкой им выдали расписание на день, закрепляющее их за одной из команд присутствующих на базе Егерей.

\- Постой, - заглядывает она в листок Эггзи, - у тебя здесь Галахад.

\- Ага, - подтверждает Эггзи, заталкивая в рот больше потрясающей овсянки. За ночь первые эмоции поутихли, и теперь он чувствует себя в состоянии справиться с кайдзю третьей категории в одиночку. Разве что только после завтрака.

\- Ерунда какая-то, - говорит Рокси, - у меня Ланселот.

\- Они оба из серии «Кингсмен», верно? – Эггзи даже не пытается сначала дожевать. – Мы все равно в одной команде.

\- Да, но если мы будем в дрифте, не логичнее было бы записать нам одного Егеря?

\- Наверное. Может, это чтобы мы привыкли к обоим на всякий случай?

Рокси кажется удовлетворенной объяснением. По крайней мере, к тому моменту как раздается сигнал об окончании завтрака, она уже не хмурится.

\- Не разнеси там все, пилот, - говорит она, поднимаясь из-за стола и застегивая комбинезон.

\- Взаимно, пилот, - улыбается Эггзи, и они отправляются в главный ангар, расходясь по противоположным сторонам к своим предписанным Егерям.

*

\- Я смотрю, ты его принял, - не без удовольствия произносит Мерлин, наблюдая с вышки, как Эггзи подходит к Егерю, очевидно пытаясь сдерживать свою обычную развязную походку.

\- Не то чтобы ты оставил мне выбор, - огрызается Гарри. Он стоит, опираясь спиной на поручни и старательно игнорирует происходящее внизу. – Не мог же я просто так отправить его домой.

\- Мог бы, не будь у тебя сердца.

\- Которое у меня есть, - резковато отвечает Гарри.

\- Это еще подлежит обсуждению, - с улыбкой заявляет Мерлин.

*

Возможно, Эггзи был бы способен на большее, если бы не провел всю неделю за натиранием каждой запчасти Галахада до блеска. В итоге, его спина ощущается одним сплошным кирпичом, а Рокси укладывает его на лопатки, приставляя палку к шее, уже восьмой раз за такое же количество минут. Ситуацию не спасает и то, что за этим наблюдают остальные рекруты, и их перешептывания становятся все громче с каждым ударом, который Эггзи пропускает.

\- Соберись, - говорит Мерлин откуда-то сбоку, и в его голосе слышатся опасные нотки.

Эггзи не пускается в объяснения, которые Мерлин посчитает паршивой отмазкой. Вместо этого он крепче перехватывает палку, сжимает зубы и пытается сосредоточиться.

Рокси движется так, будто в ней нет ни одной кости, одним плавным четким движением обозначает удар в грудь, легко обходит Эггзи со стороны и ударом по спине, не слишком сильным, но достаточным, чтобы он потерял равновесие, отправляет его на пол в девятый раз.

\- Девять – ноль, - объявляет один из рекрутов, меняя цифры на доске.

\- Давайте закончим с этой трагедией, - раздается голос.

Эггзи поднимается на ноги, чувствуя как пот стекает по шее, сползая под майку, и палка скользит в его руках, несмотря на весь задействованный тальк.

Возле Мерлина стоит тот мужчина, которого Эггзи в первый день принял за юриста. Но судя по его приказному тону, у него гораздо больше власти, и он совершенно точно не юрист, несмотря на костюм.

Рокси бросает на Эггзи короткий взгляд. Она тоже тяжело дышит, но не выглядит и вполовину такой уставшей, как чувствует себя Эггзи. В глазах у нее читается тревога.

Мужчина, тем временем, обменивается парой слов с Мерлином, а затем поворачивается к ним.

\- Ты остаешься здесь, - говорит он Рокси, - а ты, - он кивает Эггзи, - идешь со мной.

*

Сжав кулаки, Эггзи заходит в офис Гарри. На нем все еще тренировочная одежда, он выглядит как точная копия своего отца, и Гарри приходится пару раз моргнуть, сосредотачиваясь на настоящем. Помимо этого, он выглядит дико уставшим.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это? – спрашивает Мерлин, заходя в кабинет следом за Эггзи. Гарри, тем временем, устраивается за столом.

Эггзи переводит взгляд на Гарри. Спустя некоторое время качает головой. Совсем ребенок, думает Гарри, даже Ли был старше в день их знакомства.

\- Гарри Харт, - представляется он и ждет реакции. Спустя пару секунд лицо Эггзи проясняется.

\- Напарник моего отца, - говорит он с улыбкой.

\- Верно, - подтверждает Гарри. – Мы уже встречались. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если ты не помнишь.

\- Помню, - тут же возражает Эггзи. – Ты подарил мне фигурку Егеря.

Гарри кивает, и на мгновение возникает пауза, в течение которой Эггзи осознает, где и почему он находится. Его радость сходит на нет так же быстро, как появилась минуту назад.

\- Вы отправляете меня домой, да? – спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Мерлину.

\- Нет, - говорит Гарри еще до того, как Мерлин успевает раскрыть рот. Поймав на себе красноречивый взгляд, Гарри жестом передает ему слово.

\- Сегодняшние результаты были хуже некуда, - начинает Мерлин, хотя и без особого запала. – Этого было бы достаточно для исключения. Свалить все на объемы работы или даже низкую совместимость с партнером было бы огромной и опасной поблажкой. Это не в нашем стиле.

Мерлин замолкает, позволяя сказанному усвоиться и произвести должный эффект. Со своего места Гарри видит, как Эггзи нервно переступает на месте.

\- У тебя будет проверка со мной, - произносит Гарри, прерывая театральную паузу Мерлина. – Завтра, ровно в семь утра в тренировочном зале.

\- Вы шутите, - выпаливает Эггзи, и выражение его лица меняется на одинаково недоверчивое и облегченное. Эта живая мимика вызывает у Гарри неожиданную улыбку. Мальчишке не удалось бы скрыть свое родство с Ли Анвином, даже если бы он очень постарался.

\- Генетика может стать основой хорошей совместимости, - говорит Мерлин. – Это последний шанс, парень. Лучше бы тебе им воспользоваться.

\- В семь утра, как штык! – горячо обещает Эггзи.

Первый раз с того момента, как он перешагнул порог Шаттердома спустя столько лет, Гарри Харт позволяет себе каплю оптимизма.

*

\- Не могу поверить, что ты встретил Гарри Харта, - произносит Рокси в пятый раз, пока Эггзи как заведенный наматывает круги по их общей комнате.

\- Клянусь чем хочешь, - отвечает он, даже не пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Не могу поверить, - продолжает Рокси. – Он же чертова легенда!

На это Эггзи глупо улыбается во все тридцать два.

\- Он был напарником моего отца!

\- Все это знают, - Рокси раздраженно запускает в него подушкой. – Боже, Анвин, хватит позориться.

\- Охуительно! У завтра спарринг с чертовой легендой! – не унимается Эггзи. – А потом тест в симуляторе!

\- Не зазнавайся, - одергивает его Рокси, забираясь в постель. – Все это только потому, что ты облажался со мной.

\- Справедливо, - соглашается Эггзи, наконец-то улавливая тон ее голоса, и заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить уже мягче: - Эй, они не отправят тебя домой из-за меня. Ты – лучшее, что у них есть.

Рокси какое-то время молчит, и Эггзи уже начинает думать, что она уснула.

\- Главное, сдай все тесты в лучшем виде, Эггзи, - наконец, произносит она. – И уйми свою внутреннюю фанатку.

*

Когда Эггзи заходит в тренировочный зал без пяти семь, там ни души. Он, конечно, не рассчитывал на зрительский зал, но как минимум ожидал увидеть Мерлина. Ну или еще кого-нибудь, чтобы следить за счетом. Хотя, обнаружив, что в помещении пусто, Эггзи чувствует, как его немного отпускает. За ночь его восторг поутих, и утром обрушилось осознание, что ему действительно предстоит спарринг с живой легендой. Каша за завтраком показалась уже не такой вкусной, как обычно.

\- Эггзи, - произносит Гарри Харт, появляясь в дверях на другом конце помещения. Одетый как и сам Эггзи, в свободные штаны и майку, без привычного костюма с галстуком, Гарри выглядит совсем иначе и моложе своих лет. От шеи вниз по рукам спускаются линии шрамов, складываясь в замысловатые геометрические узоры. Эггзи внезапно осознает, что это отпечатки перегревшейся брони пилотов. Вспомнив, зачем он здесь, Эггзи опускается на пол и поспешно стягивает кроссовки. В голове запоздало всплывает, что носить кроссовки с изображением кайдзю, когда пытаешься стать пилотом Егеря, - не лучшая идея. Закончив и подняв голову, он видит протянутую руку и хватается за нее, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Рад, что ты смог прийти, - говорит Гарри, отворачиваясь и медленно направляясь в другой конец зала. Эггзи не видит его лица, так что уверенности в том, что это не поддевка, у него нет.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, - отвечает он, запрокидывая голову и разминая плечи. Обернувшегося Гарри встречает широкая улыбка. Эггзи знает, что дерзит, но ведь запугивание противника – первый шаг к победе, и глупо упускать такой шанс. В конце концов, у них с Рокси уговор.

Из угла Гарри бросает ему палку, достаточно быстро, чтобы Эггзи пришлось поспешить ее поймать. Хорошо хоть после утреннего массажа от Рокси ему стало легче, и рефлексы пришли в норму.

\- Начнем, - говорит Гарри, выверенными движениями обходя Эггзи по кругу.

Эггзи повторяет его движения, как и учили в Академии, чувствуя, как под ногами прогибается мягкое покрытие пола.

\- Мерлин показал мне твои записи, - произносит Гарри тоном, больше подходящим для светских бесед, чем для спарринга.

\- Понравилось что-нибудь? 

\- Отличные навыки, - не ведется Гарри.

И снова Эггзи не может сказать, издеваются ли над ним, но не опускает взгляда.

\- Со стороны Рокси, по крайней мере, - добавляет Гарри. Несмотря на то, что он не улыбается, Эггзи почти уверен, что видит, как дергается его губа. – Не волнуйся, ты здесь ни при чем. Академия Кадьяка никогда не уделяла достаточно внимания базовым правилам рукопашного боя, - продолжает Гарри. – Как думаешь, что это за правила?

\- Удерживать защиту? – Эггзи пытается ткнуть пальцем в небо, и не успевает и моргнуть, как Гарри резко атакует, и все, что может сделать Эггзи - это перехватить свою палку обеими руками, поднимая ее к лицу и блокируя удар. К его удивлению, Гарри не отступает сразу. Эффект от удара настигает Эггзи спустя пару секунд, словно разряд пробегаясь по рукам. Гарри удерживает позицию еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем сделать шаг назад, разминая плечи.

\- Хрень собачья, - говорит он, продолжая обходить Эггзи. – Ошибка каждого рекрута из Кадьяка. Поставь их в пару – до посинения будут бить друг друга как пещерные люди своими дубинками. Это не драка, Эггзи.

Эггзи концентрируется на своих движениях, на каждом шаге. Он не сводит глаз с лица Гарри, потому что иначе у него начинает кружиться голова. Не доверяя одним лишь инстинктам, он атакует, целясь Гарри в голову, но тот пропускает один шаг, и в итоге палка рассекает воздух. Не меняясь в лице, Гарри продолжает идти.

\- Это танец, Эггзи, - говорит он. – Ты не блокируешь, ты уклоняешься.

Гарри снова атакует, в этот раз медленнее, и Эггзи отходит от удара.

\- Отлично. Весь секрет в том, что ты _предугадываешь_ движение, а не реагируешь на него. Так и работает дрифт.

Еще несколько шагов.

\- Наблюдай за мной. Смотри, что я сделаю.

Эггзи смотрит. Пытается отметить каждое движение, каждую дрогнувшую мышцу. Его глаза уже почти слезятся от напряжения, когда резкий удар в живот заставляет его согнуться пополам. В этот раз Гарри даже не сдерживается. Эггзи чувствует ладонь на своем плече.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Эггзи поднимает глаза на чужие, внезапно оказавшиеся слишком близко.

\- Сосредоточься. Ты должен чувствовать. _Знать._ Слушай инстинкты. Не бойся.

Шаги возобновляются, и Эггзи отражает их зеркально. А когда внутренний голос подсказывает ему пригнуться, он так и делает. Палка со свистом пролетает там, где мгновение назад была его голова.

\- _Очень_ хорошо, - отмечает Гарри. – Об это я и говорю.

Постепенно Гарри сокращает интервалы между ударами, и Эггзи чувствует, как собственные движения становятся увереннее и четче. За исключением периодических похвал Гарри и звука их шагов, в помещении стоит тишина. Их палки не соприкасаются ни разу, и их движения напоминают хорошо поставленную хореографию, набирающую скорость.

Когда Гарри наконец отступает, Эггзи даже не может сказать, сколько времени прошло. Гарри с довольным видом стирает с лица пот.

\- Очень хорошо, Эггзи, - говорит он. – Видишь, _вот_ что такое дрифт.

Эггзи с удивлением обнаруживает собственное сбившееся дыхание и боль в руках. Концентрируясь на Гарри, предугадывая каждое его движение, он не чувствовал ничего из этого. Гарри бросает ему бутылку воды, и Эггзи ловит ее на чистом автопилоте.

\- Это значит, меня не отправляют домой? – спрашивает он.

Гарри переводит на него взгляд, все еще не улыбаясь, но почти.

\- Я еще подумаю.

*

Той ночью появляется первый кайдзю.

Сигнал тревоги заставляет Рокси и Эггзи выскочить из постелей и примчаться в ангар, где четырех из шести Егерей (кроме новых Кингсменов) готовят к бою. Они оба оказываются не при делах, глядя на то, как вокруг работают команды Егерей, слаженно, как смазанные шестеренки. Но в то же время это дает им шанс наблюдать со стороны. 

Ворота ангара открываются ужасно медленно. Эггзи замечает вертолеты, снующие над Егерями, словно мухи. В ангар задувает ветер, и дождь бьет в лицо, но Эггзи не может отвести глаз, когда гигантские машины приходят в движение.

Когда вертолеты отпускают Егерей, и те начинают идти, углубляясь в океан, Эггзи почти не может поверить, что это не живые люди, настолько их движения немеханические. Ему кажется, что вот-вот один из них обернется на них или помашет рукой. Это похоже на сон. Когда закрываются ворота, вокруг царит тишина.

В Шаттердоме есть негласное правило – несмотря на то, что во время сражений требуется работа одного только Командного центра, в эти ночи никто не идет спать. Никто не спит, пока восемь пилотов спасают мир, все просто.

*

Гарри Харт лежит в постели, не в силах уснуть. Дело не в сигнале тревоги и не в снующих туда-сюда людях. Жить в Шаттердоме все равно что жить внутри огромного беспокойного зверя. Но это пустяки. В его груди с недавних пор живет чувство, которого он уже не испытывал очень давно. Чувство разливается по всему телу, доходит до кончиков пальцев, которые покалывает, которыми хочется пробежаться по казенному одеялу.

В два часа ровно Гарри встает, присоединяясь к хаосу в ангаре. Он не спускается в самый низ, а вместо этого прячется в диспетчерской. Со славой неизбежно приходит своего рода стеснительность. Гарри понимает, что ведет себя глупо. Будь он дважды звездой своего времени, о котором писали все таблоиды, больше не осталось почти никого, кто смог бы его узнать. Шаттердом заполнен людьми, которые намного младше его, что в очередной раз отражает всю опасность их работы.

Но вот он снова здесь, на пороге нового дрифта, и, глядя на новехонькие Марки-3, Гарри снова чувствует себя новоиспеченным выпускником Академии. Он знает, что Мерлин участвовал в разработке дизайна, так что нет никакого совпадения в том, что в Галахаде просматриваются черты старого Марка-1 Экскалибура. Та же гибкость, почти что танцор.

Фигурой Егерь не похож ни на Гарри, ни на Эггзи, но это неважно. Они станцуют. Вместе.

*

Эггзи откровенно хреново скрывает свою нервозность. Когда позвоночные зажимы встают на место, он ежится. Холод чувствуется даже сквозь слой неопрена.

\- Расслабься, - говорит Гарри, - от тебя сегодня вообще ничего не требуется.

Для Эггзи это звучит ни разу не успокаивающе. Он никогда не был тем, кто отдает свою судьбу в чужие руки.

\- Приготовиться к сбросу, - в наушнике раздается голос Мерлина, и Эггзи крепче сжимает рычаги, пусть и без реальной необходимости, благодаря всем проводам и гидравлической системе под ногами, которая минуты спустя позволит ему управлять двумя тысячами тонн металла. Мысль одновременно будоражит и пугает до чертиков.

\- Сброс, - командует Мерлин, и на мгновение Эггзи чувствует свободное падение. По сравнению с тем, как чувствовал себя его желудок все утро, это не худшее ощущение.

\- Порядок? – спрашивает Гарри по внутренней связи, как только гидравлика щелкает, и кабина крепится к Егерю. Он выглядит совершенно невозмутимо за своим шлемом, и Эггзи кивает.

\- Не молчи.

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает Эггзи. Он может только надеяться, что помехи связи маскируют нервные нотки в его голосе.

\- Просто сосредоточься, - говорит Гарри.

\- Инициирую нейроконтакт, - раздается голос Мерлина, и Эггзи застывает в ожидании, хотя не может даже сказать, чего. Он ожидает боли, удушья, чего угодно.

\- Готовы, мальчики? Поехали.

И Эггзи внезапно пропадает. Будто раздваивается.

По большей части его окружает тишина, жутковатое ощущение от наличия у себя двух пар рук и ног, двух сердец, двух сознаний, и набора воспоминаний, которые он не может связать с реально происходящими в его прошлом событиями.

\- Соединение установлено, - голос Мерлина доносится будто сквозь толщу воды. Воспоминания Гарри кажутся более реальными, чем этот голос. – Связь крепкая.

Эггзи двигает рукой и краем глаза видит, как Гарри совершает то же движение. Он знает, что Егерь вокруг них движется точно так же. Это завораживает. Воспоминания кажутся необъятными. Его воспоминания, воспоминания Гарри, Эггзи внезапно знает _настолько_ больше, чувствует эмоции, которых не знал до этого.

Комнаты, в которые он никогда не заходил. Районы Лондона, которых он никогда такими не видел. Кинохроника, руины. Шаттердом, только отстроенный. Интерьер пилотной кабины.

Затем знакомое лицо.

Эггзи поворачивается к Гарри, но тот стоит, застывший и со стеклянным взглядом, и Эггзи тут же понимает, что что-то пошло не так. Они все еще в дрифте, и у Эггзи перед глазами тот же вид, пилотная кабина, вся в красных огнях.

\- Гарри, - он пытается докричаться, но в ответ ни слова.

\- Он отдаляется, - включается Мерлин. – Вы вышли из совмещения.

\- Что мне делать?

\- Постарайся до него достучаться, - говорит Мерлин, и Эггзи заставляет себя не слышать паники в его голосе.

\- Гарри. Гарри! – в наушнике Эггзи слышит собственный голос, доносящийся с секундой опоздания.

\- Ну же!

\- Я пытаюсь! – огрызается Эггзи. – Блядь, посмотри на меня, Гарри!

Гарри же продолжает смотреть перед собой, и Эггзи знает, что он видит, видит то же самое.

Ли Анвин, человек, которого Эггзи знает по фотографиям и смазанным воспоминаниям, стоит в кабине в шаге от него. Сквозь аварийный люк затекает вода, вокруг все горит красными огнями тревоги, компьютер сходит с ума, не зная, какое предупреждение показать первым.

\- Заткнись, - шипит младшая версия Гарри, - заткнись, блядь, - он лихорадочно пытается выключить компьютер, перейти на ручной режим, но Егерь ни на что не реагирует.

\- Твою мать, у меня управление накрылось, - Ли беспомощно дергает руками. Егерь остается на месте. – Гарри!

\- Я пытаюсь! Вот дерьмо!

Сквозь стекло, сквозь завесу ливня и волны, виднеется приближающийся темный силуэт, подсвеченный голубым.

\- Блядь, Гарри, он идет за нами!

\- Нам нужно подкрепление! – Гарри пытается докричаться до диспетчера, но в наушнике слышен только статический шум.

\- Гарри, - Ли протягивает к нему руку, и Эггзи на мгновение видит кайдзю прямо у Егеря, а потом все темнеет и переворачивается с ног на голову. Эггзи уже решает, что Гарри отключился от удара, но свет загорается снова, и он видит, что Ли успел дотянуться до Гарри, дернув его на себя и тем самым развернув Егеря. Гарри судорожно цепляется за рычаги управления, а Ли Анвина больше нет.

Эггзи не нужно видеть лица Гарри, чтобы знать это. Он чувствует, как разорвалась связь. Там, где она была, там, где был Ли, теперь пустота. Гарри поворачивает голову, и Эггзи видит безжизненное тело Ли и пробитый корпус Егеря с его стороны. В голову приходит извращенная мысль, что за исключением крови он выглядит как марионетка, свисая с проводов, которые тянутся от его костюма. Вся эта картина для Эггзи как удар под дых.

\- Твою-то мать, Анвин, - вдруг слышит он, но голос не похож на голос Гарри, и Эггзи требуется какое-то время, чтобы узнать Мерлина и осознать, что Анвин в данном случае – это он, а не его отец. – Гарри должен прийти в себя, мы его теряем.

\- И что я должен сделать? – спрашивает он. Рядом с ним Гарри так и стоит, замерев на месте. Эггзи знает, что если попытается, сможет снова погрузиться в его воспоминания, и делает все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось. Он знает, что сейчас настанет та часть, где Гарри получил свои шрамы.

\- Что хочешь, чтобы до него достучаться. Я ничего не могу сделать, - говорит Мерлин. – Он еле дышит, физические показатели критические, придумай что-нибудь.

Эггзи решает не придумывать, а просто делает первое, что приходит ему в голову – резко и сильно насколько может, он отбрасывает руку назад, - Егерь двигается вместе с ним, обрывая провода и сбивая вышки – вынуждая Гарри сделать то же самое. Эггзи чувствует, как его связки натягиваются на грани разрыва и знает, что Гарри, у которого нет контроля над своим телом, приходится еще хуже. Гарри с криком приходит в себя, и их связь разрывается, но стоит Эггзи выйти из дрифта, как Гарри следует за ним, а это все, что сейчас важно.

\- Какого хрена, Анвин? – спрашивает Мерлин.

\- Он пришел в себя, - отвечает Эггзи, лихорадочно отсоединяясь от проводов, которые удерживают его на месте пилота и не дают дотянуться до Гарри, который едва держится на ногах.

\- Я заметил, - говорит Мерлин, и это последнее, что слышит Эггзи, прежде чем отключиться и рвануться к Гарри.

\- Гарри, - он обхватывает ладонями его шлем, заглядывая в глаза. - Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

\- Я тебя слышу, - отвечает Гарри, и у него нездоровый цвет лица, и рука висит под неправильным углом, но он в сознании, пусть и не совсем в порядке.

\- Нам нужен медик! – кричит Эггзи через плечо в надежде, что связь работает хотя бы в одну сторону.

\- Не оставляй меня, - шепчет Эггзи, касаясь холодного стекла шлема, не в силах придумать ничего лучшего, что помогло бы удержать Гарри в сознании.

\- Прости, - невнятно бормочет Гарри, и шлем запотевает от его дыхания, но Эггзи не решается его снять на случай, если пострадал позвоночник.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Эггзи.

\- Я такой идиот, - шепчет Гарри.

*

\- Еще слишком рано для окончательных решений, - говорит Мерлин, опираясь о стол Гарри – эквивалент больничной койки для человека, который отказывается соблюдать постельный режим, несмотря на вывих плеча и не до конца восстановившуюся координацию движений.

\- Это было безответственно, - отвечает Гарри. – Глупо было думать, что я готов.

\- Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти сейчас.

\- Не смеши меня, Мерлин, - фыркает Гарри. – Я обуза для вас всех, не только для Эггзи. Я вообще не понимаю, если честно, почему мы все еще это обсуждаем.

\- Я тебе скажу. Мы со дня на день ожидаем четвертую категорию. Поговаривают о двойных нападениях. Жизни миллионов людей в опасности, а у нас в запасе всего два Егеря, которые могут справиться, и всего две пары пилотов. Это если ты не решишь снова уйти на пенсию.

\- Что если это повторится? – спрашивает Гарри, игнорируя последнюю подколку.

\- Тогда я буду знать, что делать, - произносит Эггзи, и Мерлин с Гарри поворачиваются к углу, откуда последние полчаса не доносилось ни звука, и Гарри уже было решил, что Эггзи уснул под своим антишоковым одеялом. Что было бы неудивительно – уже, наверное, приближался рассвет.

\- Научишь меня, - продолжает Эггзи, глядя на него. – Должен же быть какой-нибудь эффективный способ.

Эггзи переводит взгляд на Мерлина в поисках одобрения, и тот кивает.

\- Во второй раз будет проще, раз ты уже знаешь, чего ожидать, - говорит он Гарри. – После Ли у тебя не было партнеров, так что все не могло пройти гладко. Но ваша связь феноменальна по всем показателям. Я не видел ничего подобного уже очень давно. У нас нет возможности разбрасываться такими вещами.

\- Я подумаю, - говорит Гарри, и они больше не возвращаются к этой теме.

*

\- Надо было прийти сюда раньше, - говорит Гарри.

Эггзи стоит, засунув руки в карманы и подняв ворот от ветра и дождя. Над ними возвышаются строчки, имена пилотов, погибших и пропавших без вести, две огромные исписанные колонны, верхушки которых скрыты в облаках.

Над их головами, совсем рядом, но так, что уже не достанешь, выбито имя отца Эггзи.

\- Ты часто здесь бываешь?

Гарри качает головой, поправляя повязку на левой руке.

\- Прости, - говорит Эггзи, кивая на повязку.

\- Это была чертовски умная мысль.

\- Все равно, - упрямится Эггзи.

Минута проходит в молчании, пока Гарри не начинает:

\- Твой отец…

\- Не надо, - говорит Эггзи. – Все в порядке.

\- Эггзи, я только хочу, чтобы ты знал одну вещь, - Гарри поднимает на него взгляд. – Всего одну.

Эггзи стоит, будто в ожидании удара.

\- Я был в его сознании, когда он погиб, - говорит Гарри. – Поверь, его последняя мысль была о тебе.

\- Боже, - выдавливает Эггзи, прерывисто выдыхая. Со стороны он выглядит так, будто изучает этот клочок информации, вертит его во все стороны, прежде чем сохранить где-то глубоко.

\- Я это так вижу, - произносит он спустя какое-то время. – Мне кажется, мы в ответе перед ними всеми, понимаешь? – он смотрит на Гарри. – Если мы сдадимся, это значит, что они сражались зря.

Эггзи закусывает щеку изнутри.

\- Мы перед ними в долгу. И я думаю, мы сможем его отдать. В противном случае, - он легонько пихает Гарри локтем, - у тебя есть еще одна рука.

Гарри слабо улыбается в ответ.

Эггзи роется в карманах и, наконец, достает что-то маленькое. Он берет Гарри за здоровую руку и вкладывает крошечную модель Экскалибура в его ладонь.

\- Он твой, - сопротивляется Гарри и пытается отдать модель обратно, но Эггзи проворно прячет руки обратно в карманы.

\- Ничего, - говорит он. – Тебе для воспоминаний нужно что-то, кроме шрамов.

Они стоят молча еще какое-то время, и, в конце концов, Гарри сжимает Экскалибур в ладони и кладет руку в карман.

*

\- Ты и Гарри Харт? - говорит Рокси.

\- Ты и Газель? - парирует Эггзи, и они ухмыляются друг другу.

Этим утром их официально объявили пилотами новых Кингсменов вместе с новыми партнерами. Это было первое сравнительно торжественное событие с того момента, как они перешагнули порог Шаттердома, пусть даже вся церемония заключалась в присутствии пары выходных механиков и сухой речи от Мерлина.

Спустя неделю после первого провального испытания Эггзи в дрифте, Рокси завершила свое с идеальными баллами и идеальной совместимостью - Газель из Восточноевропейской Академии, ловкая, сдержанная и не менее циничная, чем сама Рокси. Эггзи от их пары не по себе.

Мерлин, в отличие от него, выглядит крайне довольным собой. После памятного спарринга Эггзи и Рокси, он лично взялся за отбор партнеров для девушки. Все вышло так, как Эггзи частенько говорил ей на Кадьяке: она оказалась слишком хороша для всех них.

Пока Мерлину не удалось найти Газель в волгоградской Академии и взять ей билет на первый же рейс до Гонконга.

С тех пор Рокси и Газель везде появляются вместе. Когда они идут утром на смену, их смех отражается от стен ангара, а высоко завязанные хвосты качаются в унисон. Первый механик, рискнувший предложить розовое покрытие для Ланселота, тут же получил между ног протезом Газель, оставшись единственным смельчаком с паршивым чувством юмора.

*

Первое время Галахад выступает как прикрытие Ланселота. Эггзи не возражает. Он смотрит на океанскую гладь с такой высоты, но все равно чувствует, как вода плещется у колен. Он слышит звуки сражения сквозь рев грома и волн, пока Галахад бродит вдоль побережья, готовый вступить в бой, когда это понадобится. Все это дает Эггзи такой всплеск адреналина на каждой миссии, что он еще долго потом чувствует себя так, будто бы вибрирует изнутри.

Более того, Гарри всегда рядом с ним. И это чувство связи? Лучшее чувство во всем мире.

*

Адреналин для Гарри привычное дело. Он позволяет собраться, успокаивает нервы. Гарри заходит в кабину, будто бы возвращаясь в прошлое, и спустя какое-то время он уже не знает, как жил без этого. Дрифт снова кажется комфортным, это уже не источник стресса, а словно оазис спокойствия. Он больше не поддается своим воспоминаниям, не падает в старую кроличью нору. Хотя в этом больше заслуги Эггзи.

Гарри вешает фигурку Экскалибура прямо в кабине, и она болтается туда-сюда с каждым движением Галахада.

\- Твой отец хотел, чтобы ты повесил ее на зеркало, когда у тебя появится машина, - в качестве объяснения говорит Гарри, и Эггзи улыбается так, будто получил самый ценный подарок за всю жизнь.

Возможно, это и есть подарок. Гарри, в конце концов, ощущает небывалую благодарность. Эггзи сделал его возвращение в строй гораздо проще. Проще даже, наверное, чем он того заслуживал.

*

В перерывах между миссиями Гарри устраивает Эггзи экскурсии по Шаттердому. Так часто, что спустя две недели никто уже и глазом не моргает, когда Эггзи вслед за Гарри заходит в Командный центр.

\- Ты серьезно собираешься хранить секреты от человека, с которым я выхожу в дрифт? – спрашивает Гарри у Мерлина в первый раз, когда тот жалуется на вездесущего Эггзи, и на этом все заканчивается. Тем более, что Эггзи быстро учится. Если бы не их установившаяся связь, Гарри предложил бы его кандидатуру в Командный центр. Возможно, думает Гарри не без доли горечи, когда-нибудь ему пригодится квалификация не только как пилота.

Особенно Эггзи увлекает виртуальная карта в центре помещения, на которой показаны глубины Тихого океана и примыкающие к нему города. Также видны движения в Разломе, позиции Егерей, когда они на миссии, и кайдзю.

\- Охуительно, - бормочет Эггзи, почти касаясь голограммы носом. Он с любопытством засовывает палец в голубое свечение, и когда палец возвращается в целости и сохранности, оборачивается: - Гарри, смотри!

В этот момент голограмма загорается красным, и Эггзи отскакивает, подняв руки и сделав лицо «это-не-я».

\- Не волнуйся, это всего лишь индикатор движения в Разломе, - улыбается Гарри, но Эггзи не реагирует на его слова, деловито спрашивая:

\- Приближается кайдзю?

\- Может и ложная тревога, - говорит Гарри, изучая голограмму. – А, нет, - добавляет он спустя пару секунд, жестом подзывая Эггзи. – Вот он, вот здесь, видишь?

В Разломе движется маленькая точка, не больше пылинки, но она продолжает расти, пока не становится размером с изюмину.

\- В Разломе кайдзю третьей категории, - объявляет Мерлин по внутренней связи. – Всем оставаться на местах для дальнейших указаний.

\- Идем? – спрашивает Эггзи.

\- Не торопись, он может направиться на запад, - осаждает его Гарри.

\- Не, он идет на Токио, - так легко сообщает Эггзи, что Гарри отвлекается от голограммы, переводя на него взгляд.

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Это же просто, нет? За последние две недели был ряд атак на Западное побережье, так? Но месяц назад на нас вылезла та громадина. Сколько времени понадобилось Ромео Блю, чтобы его сделать?

\- Часа два максимум, - говорит Гарри.

\- Именно. Мы его размазали. Понятное дело, в следующий раз они отправились на противоположный берег. Они всегда так делают. Или боятся, или думают, что так нас обдурят. Суть в том, что они всегда возвращаются. Примерно через месяц после того, как мы расправляемся с кайдзю в одной точке, они приходят туда же, чтобы завершить начатое. И с ними обычно уже тяжелее справиться.

Гарри обменивается взглядом с Мерлином, который подошел к ним, пока Эггзи говорил.

\- Ты думаешь, - спрашивает он, - у них есть расписание?

\- Это бы значило, что они разумные существа, - говорит Гарри.

\- А кто доказал, что они неразумны? – спрашивает Эггзи. – Слушайте, я не знаю, кто они или откуда, и я не знаю, есть ли у них расписание, но я готов поспорить на что угодно, что есть определенный паттерн.

\- Ты же знаешь, что кайдзю-рулетка незаконна в странах МТКО? – тихо уточняет Гарри, улыбаясь, когда Эггзи тут же краснеет до кончиков ушей.

\- Кайдзю-рулетка? – переспрашивает Мерлин.

\- Развлечение молодежи, - поясняет Гарри. - Подключаешься к правительственному радио, и когда в Разломе фиксируется движение кайдзю, делаются ставки, на какой город он направляется. Забавная игра, если живешь достаточно далеко от побережья.

\- Это способ заработка, не лучше и не хуже других, - Эггзи выглядит почти оскорбленным. – Не всем достается зарплата пилота.

\- Что ж, - не обидевшись, говорит Гарри, - кажется, твой талант здесь пришелся к месту.

\- Это если он прав, - добавляет Мерлин, которого никогда не было просто в чем-либо убедить.

Спустя полчаса кайдзю пересекает японскую границу, и Эггзи подскакивает, триумфально ухмыляясь.

\- Я же говорил!

Гарри еще не видел человека, столь гордого за свои способности, полученные незаконным путем.

Мерлин скептично поднимает бровь и отходит к панели управления. 

\- На побережье Японии третья категория, - объявляет он в микрофон. – Галахад, готовьтесь к отправке. Ланселот, вы прикрываете.

Эггзи смотрит на Гарри, потом переводит взгляд на Мерлина, и обратно на Гарри, округлив глаза.

\- Этот ваш, - говорит ему Мерлин.

*

\- Не могу поверить, что мы это сделали! – не умолкает Эггзи. – Невероятно!

Он отсоединяет кабеля от своего костюма и сходит с гидравлической платформы, пока Галахад вокруг них выключается, гаснет свет, рев моторов переходит в тихое жужжание вентиляции.

Эггзи подскакивает к Гарри, помогая ему стащить шлем.

\- Мы уделали ебаного кайдзю! – Эггзи не унимается, напоминая Гарри щенка-переростка, который нарезает круги, возбужденно размахивая хвостом. Но если без шуток, то он тоже это чувствует. Опьяняющий прилив кислорода, ясность мыслей. Помимо этого он чувствует внезапную теплоту. Гарри, не задумываясь, притягивает Эггзи за затылок, прижимается лбом к его лбу.

Эггзи едва не наворачивается, хватаясь за костюм Гарри для равновесия.

\- Я горжусь тобой, Эггзи, - произносит Гарри и улыбается, когда Эггзи, отстранившись, заглядывает ему в глаза. Он давно так не улыбался, от самой души, без капли меланхолии. Гарри легонько сжимает пальцы на затылке Эггзи.

\- Серьезно, кайдзю-рулетка? – притворно отчитывает он.

\- Надо же на что-то жить, - парирует Эггзи, выворачиваясь из-под руки Гарри и наклоняясь отцепить его ботинки. Гарри спускается с платформы, отсоединяя последние кабели.

\- И ты не подумал, что паттерн появления кайдзю стоит того, чтобы рассказать о нем МТКО? – спрашивает он, приподнимая бровь, подталкивая Эггзи к выходу из кабины, по мостику и в раздевалку. В помещении пусто, их ждут только открытые шкафы, готовые к их костюмам.

Гарри даже удивляет, как Эггзи просто пожимает плечами и с улыбкой говорит:

\- Неа. Я решил, что они не настолько дурные, чтобы не проследить паттерн самим. Кроме того, - добавляет он, складывая шлемы на специальные подставки, - я не хотел, чтобы узнали, что я собираю ставки.

\- Справедливо, - замечает Гарри и парой отработанных движений отцепляет Эггзи позвоночные зажимы. Сложив их в предписанный ящик, он поворачивается к Эггзи спиной для ответной услуги.

\- Ты произвел сегодня впечатление в координаторской, - произносит Гарри, глядя перед собой, пока Эггзи работает над его застежками.

\- Рад стараться, - острит он.

\- Я серьезно, - не поддается Гарри. – Ты мог бы подумать над карьерой в этой области.

Металлический позвоночник повисает у Эггзи в руках как какое-нибудь земноводное, тяжелый и все еще теплый. Эггзи мотает головой и прикрепляет его на подставку.

\- Мне нравится думать, что я и здесь справляюсь, - говорит Эггзи, и Гарри готов поклясться, что слышит нотку раздражения в его голосе.

\- Прости, я не это имел в виду.

\- Я знаю, - легкомысленно отмахивается Эггзи. – Ты бы сказал о своем возрасте, о том, что ты вполне вероятно умрешь раньше меня, и мне потом не с кем будет выходить в дрифт.

Гарри поворачивается к нему, но к его удивлению Эггзи не выглядит рассерженным или расстроенным. Он смотрит на Гарри с вызовом.

\- Мне плевать, - говорит он, отстегивая грудные пластины на костюме Гарри. Эйфорическая атмосфера тут же исчезает, будто ее и не было.

\- Я не… - начинает Гарри, но Эггзи не дает ему продолжить.

\- Скажи еще, что не думал об этом. Скажи еще, что меня не было в твоей голове пять минут назад, - он снимает пластины, откладывая их в сторону, и переходит к плечам.

Облегчая ему задачу, Гарри садится на деревянную скамью в центре раздевалки, внезапно чувствуя себя безумно уставшим.

\- Ты должен признать, что это рациональная мысль, - осторожно говорит он.

\- Ага, все еще плевать, - Эггзи возится с застежками на левом плече. – Это дохуя бесполезная мысль, вот и все. От нее что-то изменится? Ты можешь умереть от старости, кто-то из нас может не вернуться с миссии, но что мы можем с этим сделать? Мы ничего не можем предугадать заранее.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Гарри. – Поверь мне, я знаю.

Эггзи снимает первую пластину и переходит к другой.

Гарри наклоняет голову, поворачивает вправо-влево, разминая шею. Последнее время он постоянно чувствует себя напряженным. Эггзи отходит убрать пластины на место и, возвращаясь, останавливается у Гарри за спиной, положив ладони на его шею и надавливая на закаменевшие мышцы.

\- Я не злюсь на тебя, если что, - говорит Эггзи. – Правда. Просто мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал постоянно себя сдерживать. Ты ведешь себя так, будто все, что ты делаешь, все, к чему ты привязываешься, одолжено тебе только на время, – Эггзи выделяет свои слова, вдавливая основания ладоней в шею Гарри. – Это не так.

Гарри начинает поворачиваться, но Эггзи мягким движением разворачивает его обратно.

\- Для меня это не временное развлечение, Гарри, - продолжает он, разминая затекшие мышцы. – Это то, чем я всерьез планирую заниматься всю жизнь. Причем с тобой, пока это будет возможно. Так что давай-ка ты отставишь мысли о смерти.

Внезапно Гарри чувствует себя очень старым. В словах Эггзи есть правда. Он довольно часто думает о смерти последнее время. Не зацикливается, но, если так подумать, то мысль болтается где-то на периферии уже долгое время, как тихий и ненавязчивый житель его сознания.

\- Эггзи, послушай, - начинает он, но Эггзи не дает ему продолжить. Его руки замирают на плечах, и Гарри чувствует исходящее от них тепло.

\- Мне страшно за тебя, - говорит Эггзи, сжимая пальцы. – Мне ебать как за тебя страшно. Твои кошмары, то, как ты живешь прошлым. Мне ебать как страшно тебя потерять.

Слова повисают в воздухе, и на какое-то время наступает молчание. Эггзи опирается на плечи Гарри так, будто упадет без дополнительной точки опоры.

\- Сейчас не время давать обещания, - говорит Гарри.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Эггзи, и Гарри чувствует его дыхание.

Гарри не знает, сколько времени так проходит, когда чувствует легкое касание за правым ухом. Он списывает это на случайность, дрогнувшую руку, но касание возвращается, превращаясь в откровенное поглаживание.

\- Эггзи, - предупреждающе произносит Гарри, и Эггзи тут же отстраняется. Повернувшись, Гарри видит на его лице все тот же вызов.

\- Что? – он сжимает губы и задирает подбородок.

\- Эггзи, не надо, - тихо и устало просит Гарри.

\- Что? – повторяет Эггзи. 

Гарри делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться со словами.

\- Дрифт… это химическая связь и электропередача данных между хромосомами, - мягко объясняет он. – Несложно спутать это с чем-то большим, но это не любовь и совершенно точно это не замена семье.

Ладони Эггзи скатываются с его плеч, и он отступает на шаг.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Я думаю, ты запутался, - говорит Гарри настолько осторожно, как может, но есть слова, которые не смягчить тоном.

Эггзи хмурит брови, делает глубокий вдох, будто собираясь возразить или начать все отрицать. Затем передумывает, стискивает зубы и кивает.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Я понимаю.

Глядя на его выражение лица, Гарри в очередной раз понимает, насколько он еще молод, еще вчерашний подросток. Во взгляде, направленном на Гарри, явно читается разочарование.

\- Эггзи… - начинает он, но тот просто разворачивается и уходит. Спустя пару мгновений Гарри слышит, как его кулак встречается с чем-то металлическим в коридоре.

*

Проходит какое-то время, пока Эггзи не осознает, что определенное состояние его тела, с которым он разбирается в душевой кабине после каждой миссии, больше имеет отношение к Гарри Харту, чем к всплеску адреналина.

А когда осознает… Что ж. Он влип слишком крепко, чтобы пытаться с этим что-то сделать.

Злясь на себя, Эггзи стаскивает неопреновый костюм. Он обычно не влипает. Он никогда не влипает. На задворках Лондона вообще нельзя позволять себе влипать, учитывая местный контингент. Осторожность прививается с детства. Кадьяк и Шаттердом немногим отличаются от родного города, и Эггзи начинает задумываться, не так ли обстоят дела вообще по всему миру.

В плане фигуры отца ему сравнить не с чем, но он почему-то не думает, что это его случай. Об отцовской фигуре так не думаешь. И не реагируешь подобным образом. Если кто узнает, думает Эггзи, он в полной жопе.

Он включает воду, выкручивает на самую горячую, ждет, пока кабину не заполнит пар, и только тогда принимается за дело.

Эггзи не знает, есть ли в душе камеры, как во всех остальных помещениях Шаттердома. Это было бы чересчур параноидально и нарциссично, но как раз вполне в духе Мерлина. Как бы то ни было, Эггзи остается только надеяться, что камеры запотели так же, как и все помещение.

По его плечам стекает вода, и Эггзи зажмуривается, изо всех сил пытаясь не думать о руке Гарри на своей шее, о том, как его хватка была неожиданно сильной. О том, как ему показалось, что дыхание Гарри сбилось, когда Эггзи прошелся пальцем по его коже. Он совершенно точно не думает о голосе Гарри, особенно о его низком тембре в моменты, когда он отдает приказы. И о его полуулыбке, которая каждый раз разбивается о его напряженную верхнюю губу.

Эггзи совершенно точно не думает ни об одной из этих вещей, и тем не менее сразу же кончает, забрызгивая кафель в кабине и свою руку. Довольно угнетающая картина, думает Эггзи, но вполне подходящая ситуации, раз уж он ведет себя как подросток.

Тяжело дыша, Эггзи прижимается лбом к холодному кафелю и чувствует себя так, будто тонет.

*

Следующий кайдзю не дает им отдохнуть даже сутки.

Сигнал тревоги вытаскивает Эггзи из беспокойного сна спустя какие-то мгновения после того, как ему, наконец, удалось уснуть.

\- Движение в Разломе! – объявляет Мерлин. – Предположительно четвертая категория, Галахад и Ланселот, приготовиться к отправке!

Эггзи выпутывается из простыней и плещет в лицо ледяной водой. Отражение в зеркале выглядит конкретно выжатым.

Он совсем не готов справляться ни с выходом в океан, ни с кайдзю, особенно еще никому не известной категории. Но еще больше он не готов к встрече с Гарри.

*

\- Мы имеем дело с четвертой категорией, господа, - объявляет Мерлин. - Что означает приблизительно три тысячи тонн токсичного материала, так что будьте готовы.

Они оказываются не готовы.

Они продвигаются по океану вдоль границы гонконгской территории, в то время как кайдзю движется в их направлении с ужасающей скоростью.

\- Ланселот, прием, - зовет Гарри по внутренней связи.

\- Галахад, - отзывается Рокси. - Вы его видите?

\- Пока нет, - отвечает Гарри.

Они патрулируют побережье, не сводя глаз с радара.

\- Сообщите координаты четвертой, - просит Гарри, вызывая Командный центр.

\- В двух милях на северо-западе, - отвечает Мерлин. - Он остановился. Возможно, ждет вашего приближения.

\- Не будем тратить его время. Ланселот, мы выступаем.

\- Вас поняла, - отвечает Рокси.

Вода как будто дышит. Эггзи четко видит круги, расходящиеся из одной точки прямо под поверхностью воды.

\- Гарри, - кивает он в сторону кругов.

\- Ага, - кивает тот. - Вижу.

Они останавливаются и ждут.

\- Ланселот, мы его засекли, - сообщает Гарри, понизив голос, хотя Эггзи уверен, что кайдзю их не слышит.

\- Видим ваши координаты, - отзывается Рокси. - Увидимся через минуту.

\- Что мы делаем? - спрашивает Эггзи.

\- Эггзи, смотри, - тихо произносит Гарри, не сводя глаз с воды.

Кайдзю медленно поднимается. На широких плечах мостится мелкая голова, и вообще он больше похож на уродливое бесформенное нечто, чем на морское животное.

\- Он нас видел?

\- Наверное.

На поверхности показывается брюхо, чешуйчатое, в светящихся голубых пятнах.

\- Вот уродец, - не сдерживается Эггзи.

Кайдзю становится на задние лапы, склоняя голову, будто принюхиваясь, и медленно начинает разворачиваться.

\- Приготовься, - говорит Гарри, и они на автопилоте переходят в боевой режим, подняв руки и отведя одну ногу назад для баланса.

Кайдзю атакует.

Галахад уклоняется от первого удара, уходя в сторону, используя вес кайдзю против него самого. Пока он восстанавливает равновесие, они бьют в голову. Заметно раздраженный кайдзю разворачивается для новой атаки.

\- Сосредоточься на спине и голове, - Гарри перекрикивает шум оружия Галахада.

Эггзи направляет боеголовку прямо в голову кайдзю. До которого начинает доходить, что они не беззащитны. Поднимаясь на ноги, он готовится к броску, на этот раз целясь по ногам Галахада.

\- Следи за равновесием! - кричит Гарри, и силой удара их бросает вперед на зубчатую спину кайдзю. Один из зубцов задевает пилотную кабину, и их подбрасывает, но Гарри использует шанс и всаживает острие левой руки Галахада в бок кайдзю.

Тот ревет от боли и злости и, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на рану, забрызгивает воду вокруг кислотной кровью. Синие пятна плавают на поверхности как масло.

\- Давай, детка, - бормочет Эггзи, глядя на кайдзю, который и не думает сдаваться. На этот раз он выбирает своей целью кабину, и Эггзи инстинктивно пригибается, впечатываясь головой Галахада в брюхо кайдзю. Он чувствует отголоски столкновения в позвоночнике - показатели Егеря транслируют болевые сигналы в его собственное тело сквозь провода от костюма.

\- Это было сильно, - тяжело дышит Гарри. Несколько огоньков на панели предупреждающе загораются, пока Галахад восстанавливает равновесие.

\- Левый аварийный люк поврежден, - сообщает Гарри.

\- Значит, надо сделать все, чтобы он нам не понадобился, - ухмыляется Эггзи.

К этому времени кайдзю доходит до точки кипения. Он нападает быстрее, хаотичнее, цепляется когтями за каждую подвернувшуюся часть Галахада. Его вес работает против него, и он переворачивается через голову, приземляясь за спиной Егеря.

\- В следующий раз подпускаем его ближе, - стиснув зубы, командует Гарри.

Эггзи не задает лишних вопросов, и на следующей атаке держится на месте. Металл сталкивается с чешуей с мерзким звуком, и голова кайдзю так близко к пилотной кабине, что Эггзи видит его глаза на расстоянии вытянутой руки, крошечные и ярко-голубые, горящие злостью.

Гарри вытягивает руки, используя их позиции, и выпускает две боеголовки в открытый бок кайдзю. Тот рычит и сжимает лапы сильнее. Эггзи умом понимает, что сжимаются не его ребра, но дышать становится труднее.

Под весом кайдзю Галахад начинает терять равновесие, и они падают, все еще сцепленные вместе.

\- Он мертв, - сообщает Гарри. - Это хорошая новость.

Галахад медленно начинает тонуть. Дно в месте их сражения представлено скользким спуском, который быстро переходит в глубокое море.

\- Что нам теперь делать? - спрашивает Эггзи.

Гарри выпускает боеголовку из груди Галахада, и она должна по идее отбросить тушу кайдзю с Егеря, но не проходит сквозь чешуйчатое брюхо, и половина отдачи в итоге достается самому Галахаду.

Эггзи слышит, как вокруг них выходят из строя моторы.

\- Блядь, - емко подытоживает Гарри.

Тихое урчание у них под ногами, эквивалент сердцебиения Егеря, превращается в гнетущую тишину.

Вокруг загораются красные аварийные огни, и от чувства дежавю сердце Эггзи уходит в пятки.

\- Активация аварийного режима, - сообщает компьютер, и дыхание Эггзи учащается без его ведома, но он ничего не может сделать. Он знает, что это паника. Он не знает, как ее остановить.

\- Эггзи, - зовет его Гарри тем самым низким голосом, который будто оседает у Эггзи в желудке. - Эггзи, посмотри на меня.

Эггзи поворачивается к Гарри, видит его бледное вспотевшее лицо за стеклом шлема. Вода вокруг них темнеет с каждой секундой.

\- Твой люк работает, - говорит Гарри.

"Уровень кислорода падает", - сообщает система, и Гарри спокойным жестом находит выключатель. Экран компьютера гаснет.

\- Что ты делаешь? - округлив глаза, спрашивает Эггзи. Он все еще не в силах восстановить дыхание, и ему ничуть не помогает тот факт, что драгоценного кислорода осталось ненадолго.

\- Эггзи, - повторяет Гарри, и его голос кажется мягким даже сквозь помехи связи. - Твой отец погиб, спасая огромный город и жизни всех его жителей.

Где-то в памяти Эггзи - или Гарри? - слова отзываются чем-то знакомым.

\- Что не так важно, он спас и мою жизнь, - продолжает Гарри. Он дергает правую руку, и когда открывает ладонь, Эггзи видит в ней затертую фигурку Экскалибура.

Внезапно до него доходит.

\- Гарри, нет. Ни за что.

Гарри хватает его за руку и разжимает его кулак. Вкладывает в ладонь фигурку, мягко сжимая его руку.

\- Забери его, - говорит он. На его голосе уже сказывается недостаток кислорода, точно так же, как на самом Эггзи - он уже чувствует, как перед глазами расплываются круги.

\- Гарри, нет, - повторяет Эггзи. - Я никуда не уйду.

\- Не тебе решать, - отвечает Гарри, отцепляя провода от своего костюма и спускаясь с гидравлической платформы. Сейчас от нее все равно мало толку. Держась за приборную панель, он нетвердой походкой приближается к Эггзи.

\- Эггзи, - Гарри удерживается на ногах, вцепившись в его плечи.

\- Я не могу, - упрямо мотает головой Эггзи. - Ты не можешь меня заставить, - он будто со стороны слышит свой непроизвольный всхлип.

Гарри наклоняется к нему, и их шлемы встречаются с тихим стуком, который слышно даже сквозь шум воды и гнущийся под давлением металл.

\- Я обещал твоему отцу.

\- Блядь, это тупо, - стоит на своем Эггзи. - Ты не можешь.

Он вцепляется в шлем Гарри обеими руками. Как бы ему хотелось сорвать глупую штуковину, чтобы дотянуться до его лица.

\- Скоро мы будем слишком глубоко, - продолжает Гарри. Его пальцы, немного неловко из-за перчаток, находят красный рычаг на панели ручного управления со стороны Эггзи. Когда они только начинали работать с Галахадом, они в шутку прозвали его рогаткой.

\- Ты не можешь, - повторяет Эггзи. Он уже откровенно плачет, пытаясь вцепиться в Гарри, но перчатки беспомощно скользят по гладкому костюму. - Ты не можешь.

\- Эггзи, - Гарри прижимается своим шлемом к шлему Эггзи, будто в надежде, что они исчезнут силой мысли. – Ты смелый человек, - говорит он. Его левая рука обхватывает сзади шею Эггзи, и тот чувствует тепло сквозь слой неопрена.

Глаза Гарри закрыты, зубы стиснуты. Эггзи не может отвести взгляда, не может закрыть глаза, не может перестать смотреть на него.

Потом он чувствует, как Гарри тянет за рычаг.

Эггзи дергает вверх, из рук Гарри, к аварийному люку, и только тогда Гарри открывает глаза.

Эггзи кричит, пытается вырваться, когда вокруг него смываются крепления капсулы, спроектированной четко по размерам его тела.

Гарри просто смотрит. Почти улыбается. Кивает. Медленно закрывает глаза. И пропадает с поля зрения Эггзи, когда того выносит из Егеря.

Связь с Гарри разрушена.

Эггзи, чувствуя себя очень пусто и одиноко в одном своем сознании, прорывается сквозь толщу воды, навстречу свету, навстречу поверхности. Гарри остается внизу.

*

Его находят, возвращают на базу, дают воды, накидывают на него одеяло. Никто даже не пытается забрать у него Экскалибур. Да и с чего бы? Он теперь по праву принадлежит ему, как раньше.

Пластмассовая игрушка, затертые цвета, поцарапанный лак – вот и все, что осталось от Экскалибура и его выдающихся рыцарей.

От Ланселота все еще нет сигнала. Говорят, они скоро вернутся. Эггзи все равно.

Мерлин говорит, что он должен гордиться. Эггзи изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы его не ударить.

*

Галахада приносит на базу Ланселот.

Спустя пять мучительных, бесконечных часов ожидания Егерь появляется на радаре, медленно, но верно двигаясь в направлении Шаттердома.

Медленно, потому что Ланселот не выдерживает и обрушивается, едва показавшись на горизонте с берега. Вертолеты тут же вылетают за пилотами и обнаруживают Галахада, прицепленного за руку к руке Ланселота. Две тысячи тонн металлолома, вытащенного с самого дна.

\- Мы получили ваш сигнал, - говорит Газель. У Рокси недостаток кислорода, и ее тут же перехватывают медики. Газель же, за исключением усталости, в сравнительном порядке.

\- Мы были слишком далеко, мы пытались добраться быстрее. Мне жаль.

\- Ничего, - выдавливает Эггзи.

\- Я не знала, что Гарри все еще там.

Эггзи бы рассказал ей, как все было. Что сломался аварийный люк. Что Гарри герой и спас ему жизнь, и как он гордится им, потому что как же иначе. Но он не может.

Эггзи не уверен, что, открой он рот, из него донесется что-либо кроме злобных выкриков.

*

Гарри вытаскивают из обломков Егеря.

Уже на борту вертолета у него находят пульс.

*

Первым, что видит Гарри, открыв глаза, является фигурка Экскалибура. Глядя на то, как он покачивается, Гарри почти уверен, что он все еще в Егере.

\- Гарри, - раздается голос. Голос похож на голос Эггзи, хотя он звучит так, будто его обладатель рыдал, не прекращая, что в свою очередь на Эггзи ничуть не похоже. – Рокси, он очнулся! Он очнулся!

Гарри закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон.

*

Шаттердом – явно не то место, которое приходит в голову, когда думаешь, где бы взять цветов, поэтому Эггзи приносит Гарри потертую книжку комиксов, которую он стащил у какого-то механика.

Гарри постепенно идет на поправку. От его руки все еще тянется капельница, но он уже может садиться, опираясь на подушки, и его все меньше клонит в сон. Он жестом показывает Эггзи положить свое подношение к его же предыдущим (подобие открытки с пожеланиями выздоровления, переделанное из буклета о технике безопасности (на титульной стороне яркими желтыми буквами символично написано ОПАСНОСТИ), импровизированный букет из гаечных ключей и отверток и гора порционных шоколадок, которые он однозначно выпросил у работников силой своих щенячьих глаз).

\- Как ты? – интересуется Гарри.

Эггзи пожимает плечами. Он был у штатного психиатра, он делает успехи. В его случае нет ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить, и пусть сейчас его мучают кошмары, он знает, что со временем это пройдет.

\- Ты? – Эггзи перебрасывает вопрос обратно.

\- Лучше не бывает, - отвечает Гарри. В свой прошлый визит Эггзи настоял на бритье, и Гарри теперь выглядит почти привычно.

\- Ты здесь надолго?

\- Не могу сказать, что от меня торопятся избавиться, - он скользит взглядом по комнате. – Ты не думал о работе в Командном центре, как я предлагал?

\- Неа, - Эггзи мотает головой. – Нет, это не для меня.

Гарри улыбается. Он вообще последнее время много улыбается, замечает Эггзи.

\- Я думаю выбраться отсюда, - какое-то время спустя произносит Эггзи, и что-то в выражении лица Гарри неуловимо меняется. – Не навсегда, - спешит добавить он. – Я потом хочу вернуться в пилоты. А сейчас может перебрался бы в другой Шаттердом на тренировки. Съездил бы домой к семье.

\- Почему?

\- Просто подумал, было бы неплохо, - Эггзи пожимает плечами. Он легонько подталкивает пальцем фигурку Экскалибура и, упершись локтями в постель Гарри, подпирает ладонями лицо, смотрит, как фигурка качается, прежде чем замереть снова.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Гарри, положив ладонь на его плечо.

\- Буду рано или поздно, - отвечает Эггзи. – Мне просто нужно сменить обстановку, не могу уже видеть этот дурацкий дождь.

\- И поэтому ты возвращаешься в Лондон? – с улыбкой интересуется Гарри.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Рука Гарри сдвигается на его затылок, и Эггзи опускает голову на постель.

\- Я понимаю.

Эггзи чувствует, как большой палец Гарри поглаживает его по линии роста волос на затылке, туда и обратно. Дыхание выравнивается и замедляется само по себе.

\- Мне будет трудно тебя отпустить, знаешь ли, - произносит Гарри, больше для себя, чем для Эггзи.

\- Я собирался попросить тебя поехать со мной.

Гарри молчит, но его рука не прекращает свое движение.

\- Понятное дело, когда ты поправишься, - добавляет Эггзи.

В ответ снова тишина, и Эггзи, не выдерживая, поднимает голову.

\- Эггзи, послушай, - начинает Гарри так, словно обдумывал свои слова не один раз. – Ты чудесный мальчик, и ты пробуждаешь во мне лучшее, что, думаю, свойственно сыновьям, - в его взгляде читается и теплота, и сожаление, и капля паники. – Но я не твой отец, Эггзи. И я не думаю, что у меня бы получилось.

Гарри выглядит настолько искренне расстроенным, что Эггзи хочется смеяться.

\- Мне этого и не нужно, - говорит он с широкой улыбкой, протягивая руку и касаясь лица Гарри.

\- Тогда что тебе нужно? – беспомощно спрашивает тот.

И Эггзи наклоняется для поцелуя. Как будто что-то способно его сейчас остановить. К черту врачей, к черту камеры Мерлина. Он даже готов устроить им шоу.

Когда он наконец отстраняется, Гарри долгое время смотрит на него со своей фирменной полуулыбкой и теплотой в глазах.

\- Эггзи, ты опять что-то путаешь? – тихо интересуется он.

\- Ничуть.

Эггзи расплывается в улыбке, которую не смог бы стереть со своего лица, даже если бы очень постарался, а Гарри не может не положить ему ладонь на затылок и не притянуть его к себе обратно.

**Author's Note:**

> МТКО - Международный Тихоокеанский Корпус Обороны (Pan Pacific Defense Corps, PPDC), организация, созданная ООН с целью пресечения угрозы и устранения кайдзю.


End file.
